


A Favour For Blaise

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is voluntarily and unhappily living in the Muggle world and finds himself in unwanted company trying to escape the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour For Blaise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_drizzle on LJ. Prompt: Seeking shelter from the storm.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco hated Muggle streets and Muggle forms of transport. Unfortunately for him, he’d forced this exile on himself.

It was pouring with rain, if there was anyone mad enough to drive in this weather; the sound of their horn could be heard metres away. It was nearly impossible to see where one was going on foot; Draco didn’t understand, how could Muggles drive such big cars during a storm?

What was worse, was that he couldn’t believe that he had agreed to do one favour for Blaise and it was this. He had to return Blaise’s Muggle car to his flat in Stratford and Draco was the only other wizard Blaise knew who had a Muggle driver’s licence. Part of the terms of his own banishment from the magical world, Draco had spent a long time learning the Muggle ways of living and now was fully emerged in the lifestyle, even if he didn’t always appreciate it.

Draco had asked Blaise why he didn’t ask one of his Muggle girlfriends to pick the car up for him.

“Are you joking? You think I’ll let a Muggle drive my Ferrari? Besides, I told you, the mechanic is tuning up a bike and I think you’d like it.”

Draco had begun to show an interest in motorcycles during his eighth year at Hogwarts but hadn’t shared that information with anyone but Blaise. Ever since he’d found out that his cousin Sirius Black owned one and that Hagrid had used it a few times, Draco was intrigued. He wouldn’t dare share this information because he stayed out of the way when it came to anyone that had something to do with Potter.

That was it, that was the gist of it all. Draco went out of his way to avoid Potter. So much so that he’d started living in a Muggle city, frequented Muggle cafés and clubs, and even went to the cinema. His only connection to the wizarding world was his Sunday brunch with Pansy and his mother, and an occasional Quidditch game with Blaise in his backyard that was charmed to be hidden from Muggles.

So now, here he was, _walking_ to a service centre so he could pick up Blaise’s car. Apparently the mechanic had become so popular that he was running out of space, and if the owners didn’t pick up their cars by scheduled times, he’d charge by the hour.

Draco knew Blaise could afford to leave the car there for one night, but Blaise had insisted. “The bloke’s really good with all of my property and I don’t want to cross him,” he had argued.

Draco was drenched and every drop that hit his body had been like by an ice cold piercing needle or an icicle. He’d tried to place some sort of protective charm on himself but it didn’t last.

Finally, he reached PBL Motors. It looked like it was closed. It was 7.30 and Blaise had told him that the bloke said he’d keep the garage open until eight o’clock. _Maybe he left early because of the weather_ , Draco thought, _if he did, I'm going to kill Zabini_.

Draco thought he saw a shadow of a person so he ran up to the door and knocked, looking through the tiny window that peaked into the garage. He knocked again and he heard someone yell, “I am coming, hold on a second!”

“If you aren’t aware, it’s bloody freezing outside!” Draco retorted.

The door swung open towards the inside and Draco walked in. He turned to his left to see the person that was standing there. It was dark in the garage and his eyes could have fooled him, though, they rarely did. He was standing face to face with Harry bloody Potter.

“I don’t fucking believe it,” Draco blurted out not realising it wasn’t an internal monologue.

“Well, it isn’t how we figured we’d meet again,” Potter replied politely. He seemed pleased to see Draco and Draco was even more annoyed at that.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked. The pouring rain was starting to make its way into the garage through the open door. Draco moved out of the way and spoke again, “Potter, close the fucking door.”

“Still an angry person, I see.” Potter replied as he closed the door, locked it and placed a giant rubber cylindrical shaft to void the water from coming in through under the door.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked again. He was drenched from the rain, water spurting everywhere as he tried to smooth out his hair.

Potter walked past him and grabbed a towel which he gave to Draco. “I own this place. Didn't Blaise tell you?”

“No!” Draco spat out. _That hobknocker._

“Oh, well he told me you’d be coming by to get his car. I rang him twice today but there was no answer. I was going to let the car stay here overnight given the conditions. You can’t drive it in this weather.”

“He’s out of town,” Draco said. He was shivering. He had managed to dry his hair a bit but his clothes were still soaked and it was rather chilly in the garage.

“Here, come by the radiator. Also, you might want to take off your clothes if you don’t wish to catch pneumonia,” Potter said as he walked towards the end of the room. Draco stayed put and Potter spoke again. “Draco, come here.”

From the corner of his eye, Draco spotted a motorcycle. _At least Zabini didn’t lie about that._ Draco decided to stare at it, unwilling to make eye contact with Potter.

“I’ll just go back, since you’re not releasing the car to me tonight,” Draco replied pointing towards the door. He didn’t want to go back outside, but he had no other choice.

“It’s only getting worse. Why don’t you just get warm and wait for the storm to be over?” Potter walked back to Draco and grabbed his arm to drag him to the radiator in the corner next to two small sofas and a coffee table.

“Why do I have to take my clothes off? I can just spell them dry,” Draco replied. Why didn’t he think of this before? _Stupid Potter_ , he’d completely flustered Draco.

“You can’t use magic in my garage. It’s protected.”

“What do you mean protected?”

“I’ve placed an Anti–Magic Jinx on the garage. Wizards can’t find this place, to everyone it is just a random Muggle establishment. There is no magic allowed, or done inside these walls. It is unplottable on any sort of Wizarding maps and any wizards inside this building will not be traceable by any magical spell.” Potter answered as he turned on a small electric stove and placed a kettle on top. “Now, take off your clothes, place them on the radiator so they’ll dry off, and wrap the towel around yourself and sit.” He commanded. “Tea?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Draco retorted. He began to unbutton his shirt and turned his back towards Potter.

Potter chuckled and looked away concentrating on getting two mugs from the small cabinet. “You already knew this about me.”

“Is this why you aren’t in the news anymore and no wizards know where you live or what you do? And the only news people get of you is when you go to visit the Weasleys in the Burrow?” Draco asked. He turned to look at Potter ensuring he wasn’t staring at Draco. He wasn’t. Draco was oddly annoyed at that. He quickly removed his trousers and pants, placing the towel around himself, removing his shirt at the end.

He held his soaking clothes and gestured them towards Potter. Potter got up from his seat and grabbed them, slowly and carefully placing them separately on the radiator. Draco thought it might be his imagination but, Potter seemed to take his time with Draco’s pants.

Draco sneezed.

“A heating charm could do me some good just about now,” Draco muttered to himself in contempt.

“I know, I am sorry. I tried to ring Blaise several times, if I had known your mobile number I would have rung you and told you not to come. But, I don’t even know if you have a mobile.” Potter hesitated for a moment, “And I wanted to see you, but, I’d much rather have you healthy.”

Draco stood, silent. He didn’t know what to say, how to respond to Potter’s comment. It had been three years since the last time he’d seen Potter, kissed him. It had been their one and only kiss and Draco had done the best he could to stay out of Potter’s scope.

“How long have you known – I mean, how long has Blaise –”

“I was contacted about four months ago because a shop across town needed a car part from Germany and they knew that no one else could get it to them on time. They just assumed that I had separate parts lying around. Given, I am probably one of the fewest wizards involved in the motor mechanic profession, I’d just portkey at night to Germany and return in the morning with a part. Turns out it was Blaise’s Porsche and he’d come by to thank me for being so swift.” The kettle whistled and interrupted Potter’s story. He looked up to see Draco who was just as startled by the noise.

Potter poured hot water in the two mugs with teabags and continued the story. “So when Blaise showed up here, we got to talking and I asked about you. At that time, he said, you were seeing a bloke – Mark – or something.”

“Marco.”

“Yes, and I didn’t ask him more after that. Two months ago when he came in for a tune up on his Ferrari, he told me that the two of you had broken up. So, I asked him about you and he said what you’d been up to for the past few years. I never asked to meet you because you’d made it quite clear that you didn’t want to be sought after. This time around he said he couldn’t come and get his car on time and insisted that the only person who could do that for him, would be you. I made sure with him, _several times_ , that he’d tell you, it was me. That I was his mechanic and he promised me that he had and that you were fine with it.”

“Rule number one, never trust what a Slytherin says to you,” Draco answered. _That. Rat. Bastard_.

“Should have suspected that, but, I guess I’d just hoped you wanted to see me.” Potter looked at Draco again and Draco was shivering. He took off his long sleeved black shirt and indicated for Draco to take it. “Here, put this on. I am sorry I don’t have any blankets here. I –”

“It’s fine, Potter,” Draco spoke as he took Potter’s shirt and wore it. He was freezing and he wasn’t beyond taking Potter’s shirt for warmth. _It was warm_. And, it sort of smelled like him. After Draco put on the shirt he held onto the mug of tea for warmth.

“You’ve always been a bit delicate. I can’t believe that _Marco_ let you go.”

Draco snorted.

“What happened, Draco?” Potter asked, his eyes were wide and doing that innocent puppy dog eye thing that Draco hated.

“Don’t – don’t look at me like that, Potter.” Draco tore his gaze away from Potter. He’d been inadvertently admiring Potter’s shirtless body when he was telling the story and had woken up when he said Marco’s name.

“Like what?” Potter asked as he sipped on his tea slowly.

“The way you used to when we were in eighth year. When I thought that you –”

“But, I did, Draco.”

“Right.” Draco retorted and leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He held onto the mug and rested it against his chest, soaking in the warmth, and blocking his face from Potter.

“I...just don’t know what happened, Draco. After the graduation ceremony.… We had spent eighth year together as dorm–mates and –”

“All we did was kiss after the ceremony in eighth year.” Draco snapped, his head straightening up again as he glared at Potter.

“We did more than kiss, Draco.” Potter replied.

Draco tried not to think about it but the memories came rushing back.

_After the war, the students who had chosen to return to Hogwarts for a final year were allowed to rent rooms, in pairs, at Hogsmeade instead of staying at the castle for their unofficial eighth year. No one else wanted to room with Draco so Potter had volunteered. The eighth year students Flooed into Hogwarts every morning for meals and classes, leaving after dinner. Draco and Potter had become friendly rivals for their perspective respective Quidditch teams. Over the year as they grew closer Draco came to accept that he had fallen in love with Potter._

_After the gradutation ceremony, Draco had found a note in his robe that told him to come meet Potter by the lake. When Draco arrived, Potter had taken his lips and without any hesitation, Draco’s hands had travelled under Potter’s robes. Potter pushed Draco against a tree, nudging his knee in between Draco’s legs._

_They continued to kiss as Potter’s hands travelled themselves under Draco’s robes and they both got each other off. No words were exchanged, for Draco, it was as though an eternity of longing had finally paid off. Afterwards, it had gotten too awkward too fast. As soon as they’d applied a cleaning charm, Draco attempted to flee. Potter pulled on his arm and said that before they both decide to go their own separate ways, he wanted to talk with him. They’d arranged to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in two days’ time._

_Draco never showed up._

“Well, I like to pretend nothing ever happened,” Draco replied.

“Why? I don’t understand –”

“I wish to leave,” Draco announced. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the radiator to check on his clothes.

“It’ll be awhile, why don’t you just talk to me? Don’t you think I deserve that, after all this time?”

“Talk about what? We wanked each other off and then you told me you wanted to talk to me about it later. When I returned to Hogsmeade, Pansy told me that you were planning on proposing to Ginny Weasley. So it was clear what you wanted with me was just a one–off. A final fuck before you ran off into the arms of the Weasley girl.”

“Sit down for Merlin’s sake!” Potter said then he paused for a brief moment, and spoke again. “Draco, do you see a ring on my finger?”

“What?” Draco looked at Potter’s hands. The hands that once had been on his – “No.” Draco stopped his thoughts from going any further. “That doesn’t mean anything. You’re a motor mechanic, you work with your hands, they don’t wear wedding rings.”

“And, why would I not want to be found by other wizards?”

“What are you on about, Potter?” Draco wasn’t in any mood to play a game.

“Draco, I wasn’t going to propose to Ginny, I can’t believe you even thought that,” Potter spoke softly. Draco simply glowered at him not wanting to consider the truth behind a word he was saying.

“I wasn’t even dating Ginny in eighth year, I wasn’t dating anyone.” Potter added, his voice was trembling; it was similar to how Draco was shivering. Draco had never seen Potter so vulnerable.

“Yeah, you told me --” When they had started living together Potter had told Draco that he was on a break with Ginny. “--That you’d have a talk with her about your relationship at the end of the school year. Then you – we – did that, so you could just get it out of your system. So you could go and be – _normal_ with her.”

“No, Draco!” Potter stood up, he seemed frustrated. Draco was almost scared that he might throw the tea at him or something. He went around the table and sat next to Draco. Potter held Draco’s hand and spoke again. “I had told her that at the end of the school year I’d tell her how I felt. I wanted a break from everything, I wanted to be a normal student, and I didn’t want to be her boyfriend. And that year, we lived together, we talked – into the night, and we even sometimes fell asleep in the same bed. I mean, I still liked her but I didn’t want to be her boyfriend. I never missed being her boyfriend, not even close to the way I missed you – these past three years.”

Draco didn’t say anything. He listened in disbelief, at Potter’s words, stunned at his own stupidity. Potter continued talking. He was still holding on to Draco’s hand, caressing it gently.

“I _was_ going to talk with her that night, after graduation, I was going to tell her that we would never get back together, that I wanted to be with you. But, she’d told Molly that I was going to give her big news that night and they just _assumed_ that I was going to propose. Somehow, that rumour spread and you were…misinformed.

“I looked for you everywhere, for months. I asked your friends, I went to the Manor, I even published a letter to you in the _Prophet_ anonymously, hoping you’d see it and contact me.”

“I saw the letter,” Draco spoke, almost in a whisper.

“Why didn’t you contact me?” Potter asked, his grip on Draco’s hand had become tighter.

“I wasn’t sure if it really was you, so I didn’t bother.”

The sound of the rain and thunder mimicked the beat of Draco’s heart. Everything he’d thought, everything he’d believed about Potter was all wrong. He’d been rash, jumped to conclusions so quickly.

Draco shivered again, but not from the cold.

Potter – _Harry_ – leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Draco’s cheek. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s body, the warmth of Harry’s body was reassuring. Draco closed his eyes and moved into Harry’s embrace. His face buried itself in Harry’s neck.

“Your nose is cold,” Harry whispered.

“Oh, sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry tugged Draco closer to him. His leg wrapped around Draco’s waist as though he was attempting to be a blanket that kept the harsh world away. The world Draco had been so alone in, without Harry. Draco snuggled into Harry as though there wasn’t enough skin for him to feel.

Draco felt something jab into his side and he realised it was Harry’s erection. Draco had been hard since the first moment Harry had pulled him in an embrace, he wondered if Harry had noticed. He slowly kissed Harry’s neck and grinned when Harry let out a soft moan. He looked up to meet Harry’s eyes and they were staring back at him with intensity. It was a bit overwhelming, but not unwanted. Draco had longed for Harry to look at him like that; the way he was looking at him at that moment.

He leaned in and kissed Draco’s lips. Draco’s hand slowly crept up to the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him in more. He had missed these lips, even if he had only tasted them once before. Harry gently bit Draco’s lower lip as Draco eagerly continued sucking on Harry’s mouth.

Harry slowly parted his lips as Draco slid his tongue in, the entanglement of their tongues, the taste of Harry caused Draco to moan. He pushed Harry back against the sofa and got on top of him. He gently rocked himself in Harry’s lap. His fingers tracing every muscle on Harry’s chest and Harry grabbed onto his arse and squeezed it.

Slowly Draco felt Harry’s fingers undo the towel around his waist, eventually removing it. Their foreheads attached, they both looked down to glance at Draco’s erect state. Draco looked up to meet Harry’s eyes, they were filled with lust and hunger. Harry shifted their positions and Draco’s back met the soft sofa cushions as Harry pulled on his shirt removing it from Draco’s body, revealing him, unabridged for Harry to claim.

Harry spread Draco’s legs and settled himself on his knees on the sofa, his face in line with Draco’s cock as he gently licked the head resulting in loud groan from Draco. Harry didn’t seem to wish to wait any longer and he dove in, taking Draco fully in his mouth. It took everything for Draco to not come right then and there.

Draco couldn't stop the sounds, his moans and groans, his breathy gasps as Harry continued the ministrations with his tongue and sucking. Draco tried to rise up to see Harry perform but he continued falling back, arching with pleasure. He cried out his orgasm, grinning with pleasure as he came down from his high.

The moment Harry released him from his mouth his hands quickly moved towards his trousers freeing his own cock. Draco half sat up staring at Harry’s hands and his aroused state. When Harry had removed his trousers completely, he leaned in to kiss Draco again. Draco tasted himself on Harry’s tongue and moaned at the illicitness of the act.

“I want – I wanna – come – come inside you, Draco.” Harry muttered the words in between the kisses as though their lips refused to be apart.

“Have you, got anything? You can’t use magic to conjure lube,” Draco replied. He was afraid that he wanted Harry inside him more than Harry himself. He may have made himself disappear from Harry’s life, but Harry had never disappeared from his. Draco spent most nights, wanting and longing for Harry. He had imagined for years what it would be like to be penetrated by him; his own fingers had to suffice with his imagination.

“I have some, in my trousers.” Harry turned back to grab the trousers he had discarded moments ago and looked in one of the pockets.

“You came prepared,” Draco said. “You were expecting this to happen?”

“More like hoping, even praying. I would have begged if I had to,” Harry replied, grinning when he found the bottle and threw the trousers away again.

“Now he tells me,” Draco spoke with a smirk and pulled Harry in for another kiss. A few short moments later, Draco felt something cold reach his entrance. He licked his lips in anticipation. Harry slowly pushed one finger in and Draco whimpered. Harry stopped to look at Draco’s face, but he nodded in encouragement. Harry continued. By the time Harry had inserted a third finger inside, Draco had begun begging. “Fuck, Harry, please. Please I need you! I need you, now. Inside me, please.”

Harry leisurely removed his fingers from Draco’s entrance and took his time pushing inside Draco. Draco let out a low sound of pleasure as Harry focused on his thrusts until Draco was unable to do anything more than ask Harry to pick up the pace. Any coldness Draco had felt through his loneliness disappeared as Harry claimed and warmed him to the core.

Draco buried his face in Harry’s chest as Harry continued to thrust into him and bite his neck. “I’ve missed you so much, Draco,” Harry whispered with the last thrust that had him coming undone. He remained inside Draco as he held him, kissing every part of his face and neck slowly.

“I can’t believe I am still so madly in love with you,” Draco uttered in return. He didn’t want Harry to take out his cock. Even though they were spent, Draco loved the feeling of having Harry inside of him.

Harry did eventually, slowly, pull out and he looked deep into Draco’s eyes again. “In the past three years, no one has even come close to the way I felt about you.” Harry grabbed the towel that he threw on the floor earlier and attempted to somehow cover them as they cuddled closer together.

“Felt,” Draco said dully, staring at the ceiling. He lay on his back and Harry was resting half on top of him, half on his side.

“ _Feel._ I still feel the same way, Draco. I knew that the moment I’d met Blaise months ago. The hope of ever seeing you again had returned and the feelings I had for you – it was as though they’d never left.”

Draco shivered again. “Why _did_ you make this place magic–free, anyway?”

“When you disappeared, I eventually figured that it was because you didn’t want me to find you. So I placed myself in a non–magic setting, so no one would know where I am. So even if we were close, we’d have a chance to run into each other again before you decided to flee.”

“I suppose that sounds brilliant in theory –”

“I know, I am sorry. I didn’t think _this_ is how we’d be spending our first night together.”

“That’s alright, you’ll just have to make it up to me, somehow.” Draco smiled. “I might get cold again in the middle of the night.”

“I have ideas on how we can keep each other warm.”

Draco smiled softly and pulled Harry closer towards him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the water falling on the metal panes outside the windows of the garage. He felt Harry kiss his chest one more time before he rested his head on Draco’s heart.

“Don’t disappear on me again,” Harry whispered.

_The End_


End file.
